


Стоп, снято!

by Malboro_Kiss



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malboro_Kiss/pseuds/Malboro_Kiss
Summary: Что делать, если ты подписал контракт, который невозможно расторгнуть, а работать нужно с человеком, который ненавидит тебя... Или не ненавидит?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 9





	Стоп, снято!

— Господин режиссёр, собрались все, кроме второго главного героя. — Ассистент подал сценарий и списки.  
— Ну что за несносный мальчишка. — Вздохнул тяжко грузный мужчина в кожаной куртке, поправляя на переносице очки в золотистой оправе с гравировкой модного бренда. — Так, ждать его мы больше не можем, поэтому начнём. Сяо, раздай, пожалуйста, всем копии.  
Всем сидящим за столом ассистенты начали раздавать распечатанный сценарий, а также список актёров и съёмочной группы.  
— Сейчас я хочу, чтобы все по очереди представились. Мы познакомимся и начнём первое чтение сценария. Начнём с тебя, Лань Чжань. — Режиссёр коснулся руки парня, сидящего рядом.  
Высокий статный мужчина отодвинул стул и возвысился над всеми. Он обвёл взглядом всех сидящих за большим овальным столом конференц-зала и слегка улыбнулся. Многие, кто не знал близко господина Ланя, даже и не поняли, что он выразил какую-то эмоцию доброжелательности.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Лань Чжань. Я исполняю главную роль в фильме, мой герой Чжао Сэм. И… — ВанЦзи не смог договорить, так как в зал влетел ураган.  
— Извините за опоздание! Я Вэй Ин, исполняющий роль Сяо Фаня. Что-то пропустил? — Взъерошенный парень ввалился в двери, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— …И я отказываюсь играть в этом фильме. — ВанЦзи положил свой экземпляр сценария и вышел из зала через другую дверь. Менеджер Фа поспешил за ним следом.

— ВанЦзи, ты что творишь? Ты не можешь так поступить…  
— Могу.  
— Нет! Договор уже подписан!  
— Мы выплатим неустойку, станцуем лезгинку, споём калинку-малинку перед продюсерами… Да что угодно сделаем, но с НИМ я сниматься не буду. — Лань говорил спокойным, как всегда, голосом, но его брови практически встретились на переносице. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, а в глазах полыхало пламя праведного гнева. Менеджер Фа даже отошёл на пару шагов от своего подопечного.  
— Воу Воу Воу! А-Чжань, ты меня пугаешь! Ты когда таким сверхэмоциональным стал? Прости, но я тебя огорчу. В договоре, что был подписан, есть пункт о расторжении, а точнее мы не можем его расторгнуть. Никаких неустоек, никаких замен… Им нужен только ты на эту роль. Это условие автора новеллы.  
ВанЦзи молча развернулся к окну. Он стал мысленно пролистывать весь прочитанный договор, вспоминать все пункты и условия. Строки перед глазами пробегали, как в бешеном танце, пока мозг не остановился на том самом пункте. Он продолжал смотреть в окно, словно дикий орёл на волю, раздумывая над всей этой ситуацией. Но, увы, ничего не нашёл в своей голове, чтобы ответить. Лишь сжал крепче руки в кулаки. Тишина давила. И менеджер робко заговорил первым. Он знал, что Лань может так безмолвно простоять хоть весь день, пока не придёт время спать.  
— ВанЦзи, почему ты так не хочешь с ним сниматься? Вы же даже ни разу не пересекались… Или где-то что-то между вами произошло? Что он тебе сделал?!.. — Он взял Лань Чжаня за руку и развернул к себе. — Ты как ребёнок, честное слово. После всего просто поговорим и разберёмся с ним и всё, хорошо? Всё, идём обратно.  
Менеджер Фа потянул Лань Чжаня в конференц-зал за руку, тот не поддался. Обойдя неподвижную скалу, он попытался сдвинуть подопечного, толкая к дверям. Снова никак. Низкий и слабый менеджер от бессилия упёрся лбом в солнечное сплетение Ланя, вздохнул и, приобняв, похлопал того по упругой заднице.  
— Если ты не вернёшься, тебя директор потом отымеет в эту красивую задницу. Хочешь?  
Лань Чжань развернулся на носках начищенных туфель и пошёл в сторону двери. Менеджер Фа чуть не упал из-за отсутствия опоры. Довольный собой, он поспешил следом за подопечным.

Все постепенно продолжали представляться, уже пошла съёмочная команда. Увидев, что место занято опоздуном, Лань прошёл к окну и приземлился на подоконнике, скрестив руки на груди. Он уже не мог сосредоточиться на представлении коллег, так как смотрел на носки своих ботинок. Мысленно он уже испепелил взглядом своего напарника, а заодно и проклял на всех языках, которые знает. Даже на клингонском и эльфийском. А языков он знал много, ведь учился на лингвиста и мечтал путешествовать, пока не один случай, который привёл его к участию в рекламе. А дальше его лицо и настойчивый директор сделали своё дело.

***

Два дня назад нас вызвали на встречу по поводу съёмок в новом фильме. Нужно было уладить вопросы и поставить подписи. Формальности, но… Так положено. Пока в зале ресторана директор обсуждал юридические тонкости, несмыслящий ничего в этом Лань Чжань отошёл в туалет. Находясь в кабинке, он случайно услышал в разговоре какого-то парня своё имя.  
-…Ты издеваешься? Он же жуткий сноб! К нему и на хромой козе подъехать нельзя. Терпеть его не могу… Не знаю как может земля его такого носить… Сестрёнка, давай не будем трогать Лань Чжаня, а?..  
ВанЦзи увидел мельком лицо парня через щель, приоткрыв немного дверь кабинки. Вроде бы момент, всего пара секунд, а лицо того парня отпечаталось в памяти на всю жизнь.

***

И вот, он подпирает окно в конференц-зале и полыхает от злости. И всему виной тот парень, что сейчас сидит на его месте рядом с режиссёром и непринуждённо крутит в руках его экземпляр сценария.  
— Всем спасибо, сделаем перерыв на часа два… А после начнём читку сценария. Начём с пятой сцены. Там как раз больше всего человек. Все свободны. Все, кроме тебя, Лань Чжань.

***

Шесть утра. В парке мелодично щебечут птицы. Всё так тихо и спокойно. Как было бы прекрасно сейчас пройтись по дорожкам в одиночестве, почувствовать единение с природой и самим собой. Никаких фанатов или простых прохожих, которые бы останавливали его, прося фото, или просто тыкали в него пальцем. Лань пытался думать об этом прекрасном, возвышенном чувстве, старался расслабиться и настроиться. Он бы сейчас с радостью сделал всё так, как рисовала фантазия в голове. И всё бы ничего, если не считать того, что уже с пяти часов третье утро встречается дикими воплями режиссёра.  
— СТОП! СТОП, КАМЕРА! КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! МЫ ДВАДЦАТЬ ДУБЛЕЙ ТОЛЬКО ЗА СЕГОДНЯ УЖЕ ЗАПОРОЛИ!!! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ, КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!  
Режиссёр напоминал сейчас жареного порося. Такой же красный и жирненький. Он весь кипел от гнева. Многим хотелось посмеяться, но нельзя было ещё сильнее злить.  
Сегодня, как и предыдущие дни, в парке снимали, а точнее пытались снять, сцену прощального поцелуя. Это первая сцена из съёмочного процесса, когда актёрам главных героев пришлось взаимодействовать тесно. И сразу поцелуй.  
Режиссёр встал с места и подошёл к парням, оказавшись в кадре. Он приобнял Лань Чжаня и повернул к улыбающемуся во все тридцать два зуба Вэй Ину.  
— Посмотри, А-Чжань, какой у тебя очаровательный напарник. Просто… Просто поцелуй его и всё! Он не заразный! Не укусит тебя, и ядом не плюнет! Ты мужик или как?!  
Как только господин режиссёр развернулся и пошёл в сторону своего места, Вэй Ин расплылся в издевательской ухмылке, а его поза стала вызывающей. Он тихо, чтобы никто кроме Ланя не услышал, замурчал под нос.  
— Великому и прекрасному Лань Чжаню не даётся простая сцена поцелуя. Ха! Не такой уж ты и великолеп… — На полуслове его заткнули губы ЛаньЧжаня.  
Тот, кипя от ярости, преодолел расстояние в пару шагов и врезался в дразнящего его партнёра. Одной рукой он прижал того за талию, а второй зарылся пальцами в шелковистых волосах на затылке. ВанЦзи жадно впился в губы парня, пытаясь стереть с них ухмылку, которая довершила образ в его голове. Ему стало неимоверно тяжело. В груди сейчас столько разных чувств появилось. Он раньше не испытывал ничего из этого, а тут… Всё и сразу. Ненависть, боль и… Что-то ещё. Это что-то ещё было сильнее всего, оно пугало. Это чувство не позволяло отстраниться ему от этих мягких и тёплых губ, которые уже не сопротивлялись, они манили за собой. Поцелуй стал глубже и острее. Хотелось больше, дальше… Эйфория накрыла мужчину с головой. Первый поцелуй. Первый настоящий поцелуй… С мужчиной!  
Осознав происходящее, Лань отскочил как ошпаренный.  
Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина. Никто не решался нарушить её бесконечно долгую минуту.  
— Прости… — Просипел ВанЦзи, отвернувшись.  
Усянь лишь молча коснулся дрожащими пальцами своих губ, он ещё чувствовал на них жжение. А в голове царила пустота. На непослушных ногах он сделал шаг вперёд и положил свою голову Ланю на спину аккурат между лопаток.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не меняет. Забудь это, пожалуйста. — Лань Чжань еле сдерживал дрожь в голосе.  
— Прости, но я не смогу забыть такого деяния.  
Лань чувствовал улыбку Вэй Ина в его голосе. Для этого даже не нужно было смотреть на его лицо.  
— ЧТО?! Это прекрасно! — Режиссёр разорвал нити той атмосферы, которой окутали себя двое, так беспардонно, что парни разбежались друг от друга по разные стороны съёмочной площадки. — Всё! Это идеально! Всё снято на сегодня, всем спасибо. А-Чжань, можешь, когда хочешь, ведь! Вот засранец…  
Как оказалось, оператор не выключил камеру и заснял их поцелуй. Как же ВанЦзи было стыдно, когда режиссёр подозвал на просмотр отснятого материала. Он впервые реально целовал партнёра в кадре. Не просто встал в удачный ракурс перед камерой, а реально соприкоснулся губами… И не просто прикосновение, а полноценный поцелуй. И даже не с девушкой. Но самое странное и стыдное — Лань Чжаню понравилось.  
— А ты классно целуешься. — Как бы между прочим бросил Вэй Ин, поравнявшись с ВанЦзи, когда тот направлялся переодеваться. — Не смущайся, правда. Уж мне-то можешь поверить. Мои губы столько людей перецеловали…  
— Это ты сейчас так хвалишься своей шлюховатостью? — Как обычно отрешённым голосом отозвался Лань и прибавил шаг.  
Усянь как вкопанный остановился на том самом месте, словно его молнией поразило. С ним ещё так никто не разговаривал, а тут… Он не мог и шагу ступить, провожая взглядом спину партнёра. Обида и стыд смешались внутри в липкую жижу и сдавили изнутри. Хотел было что-то крикнуть вслед, но что? А сказать было нечего.

***

После той сцены с поцелуем вроде бы всё шло ровно. Каждый играл свою роль. Всё было спокойно и ровно. Усянь не лез к ВанЦзи, а тот относился к нему ровно. Сейчас чувственный диапазон между ними двумя был как вакуум. Не было ничего абсолютно, ни дружественности, ни ненависти…  
И так они сняли все сцены фильма кроме одной, которую оба боялись и не хотели до дрожи. Им нужно было снять постельную сцену. Причём довольно откровенную и провокационную для Китая. Им необходимо было показать всю страсть, что была описана в новелле. Лань не поленился и прочитал книгу всю от корки до корки. И та сцена была такой чувственной, что ВанЦзи даже почувствовал возбуждение, пытаясь представить на месте главного героя себя, человека с нулевым опытом в отношениях неважно с кем. Не было ничего ни с девушками, ни с парнями равносильно.  
И сейчас Лань Чжань стоял на съёмочной площадке у постели и не мог поверить, что это всё нужно будет повторить как в той главе… с Вэй Ином. По телу прошла дрожь, когда ассистент подал ему бокал с жидкостью цвета вина. И на запах как вино. Это было именно оно.  
Прозвучала команда «мотор» и из-за двери выплыл полураздетый Усянь со своим бокалом вина. Он, словно кот, грациозно прошёл к кровати и сел на край. Взявшись за галстук ВанЦзи, он потянул того на себя. Как того требовал сценарий, Лань подался навстречу, убирая из рук партнёра бокал к своему. Он уложил Вэй Ина на постель и распахнул полы расстёгнутой рубашки. Склонился поцеловать шею…  
— Стоп! Не так! А-Чжань, слишком медленно! Ещё раз.  
Следующий раз было слишком быстро, а потом не хватило страсти… И заново и снова.  
Начали они с утра, а уже время близилось к девяти вечера. Внешне Лань не выдавал своих эмоций, но внутри бушевала горная река. В горле пересохло, а в руке был всё тот же бокал вина, который в мгновение опустел.  
Хорошо, что в это время был перерыв, и все разошлись, но плохо, что никого не было поблизости. Ведь никто не заметил, как ВанЦзи покинул площадку, и в какую сторону он ушёл. И так как съёмки были в отеле, он заранее снял себе номер в нём. Туда он и направился. Но проблемой было то, что Лань Чжань выпил алкоголь.  
Первым эту проблему обнаружил менеджер Фа, который знал о специфической реакции организма на креплёное. Он попросил режиссёра подождать минут пятнадцать, чтобы отыскать подопечного. Когда получил добро от режиссёра, он поспешил в номер, который сам лично бронировал для своей звезды. И каково было облегчение, когда он обнаружил Ланя сладко спящим в постели в его номере. Конечно же, минут десять его будить бесполезно, от слова совсем. ВанЦзи-сюн сейчас отключен и находится вне зоны действия сети.

Ровно, как по будильнику, через десять минут Лань Чжань проснулся. Преисполненный чувством долга, он поднялся с постели и поправил костюм. На столе его ждал бокал с водой и записка, в которой гласило, что его все ждут на съёмочной площадке.  
Мужчина вернулся в тот номер, в котором проходили съёмки. Все, и правда, ждали его. Стилисты и гримёр сразу принялись приводить актёра в товарный вид. Он же всё это время молчал. Как только в его руку вложили бокал, режиссёр дал команду снимать. ВанЦзи стоял посреди комнаты с абсолютно пустой головой. Он не помнил и не понимал абсолютно ничего. Точнее, он не хотел ничего помнить и понимать, потому что как только в комнату вошёл Вэй Ин, мозг отключился и заработал автопилот. Всё пошло само собой, словно Лань Чжань стал куклой, которой управляет человек с явной сексуальной неудовлетворённостью. Но на самом деле всё было проще. Ланем управлял алкоголь. Если Вэй Ин был на продвинутом уровне во всех амурных делах, то Лань абсолютный нуб, в нём сидел страх. Но как только алкоголь попал в организм, страх пропал, как пятно, выведенное хорошим отбеливателем. Вперёд вышли инстинкты.  
ВанЦзи ловко уложил Усяня на постель и склонился к его шее, оставляя поцелуй. Ладонь уверено двинулась по полуобнажённому телу партнёра, находя все его чувствительные точки, он оголил острое плечо Вэя. Партнёр поддержал игру и принялся раздевать Ланя. Расстегнув рубашку только на половину, он стянул её через голову и на мгновение остановился. Он благоговейно коснулся подушечками пальцев напряжённого торса, а после оставил на нём влажный след поцелуя, от чего Лань Чжань содрогнулся. Усянь расплылся в широкой улыбке, смотря снизу вверх на мужчину нереальной красоты. Вэй Усяню сейчас было хорошо. В глазах партнёра он впервые различил изменение, и сейчас они выражали страсть и вожделение. Он продолжил. Без труда расстегнул ремень и ширинку на брюках. Но как только он приспустил штаны ВанЦзи, тот его повалил обратно на подушки. Поцелуи сыпались на худощавое, но подтянутое тело Вэй Ина беспрестанно, каждый словно выстрел в сердце. Он сплёл пальцы руки Ланя со своими, сцепляя намертво. Мысленно Вэй молил, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда и в тоже время, чтобы режиссёр сказал, что всё снято и все свободны, потому что сдерживаться было безумно трудно. И чтобы скрыть свой возможный позор, он накинул на них обоих одеяло. Лань Чжань жадно терзал губы Усяня поцелуями. Он прижал парня к себе всем телом, подняв над постелью. Именно в этот момент через брюки Вэй Ин почувствовал, что у Ланя встал… И не просто встал, а уже в полной боевой готовности. А вот это уже проблема. Внутри уже всё сжалось от страха и предвкушения бОльшего. Не думая ни о чём и ком вокруг, Усянь взял в ладони лицо ВанЦзи и заглянул в глаза.  
«Капец! Что делать? Его мозг сейчас отключен… Если сейчас испортим дубль, то это будет полнейший пиздец! Он на взводе, а я не смогу вынести этого ещё раз… Нет… Нет, нет, нет! Заткнись!» — Он почувствовал, как «любовник» набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать. Нельзя! Вэй притянул лицо мужчины к себе и заткнул рот поцелуем.  
«СТОП! СНЯТО!» — Разорвал тишину голос режиссера.  
Дальше было как в экшен фильме.  
Словно по команде Лань Чжань резко отстранился, развернулся и вышел. Усяню резко стало холодно, когда его тела перестало касаться то, что только что было тут и внезапно покинуло. Вэй закутался в одеяло, что ещё хранило тепло, и побежал следом. Он боялся не успеть. Паника. Паника пульсировала в мозгу, как спазм. Нельзя отпустить его сейчас. Усянь знал, что если сейчас он упустит момент, то больше никогда не пересечётся с Лань Чжанем. Он на полной скорости врезался в широкую спину и крепко обнял мужчину за талию, роняя одеяло.  
— Ай… — Еле слышно произнёс ВанЦзи, когда Вэй укусил голую спину прямо посреди лопаток, куда упёрся лбом в прошлый раз, после из поцелуя.  
— Не смей… Не смей убегать, Лань Чжань. — Он обошёл опешившего, но всё также возбужденного Ланя. Он еле держался, потому что лишь от одного взгляда на этого мужчину его тело прошивало словно судорогой. Ели бы не камеры и случайные прохожие…  
— Идём. — Вэй Ин сказал это так, что Лань Чжань не смог возразить. А может, и не хотел.  
Утянув по лестнице на этаж выше, Усянь втолкнул Ланя в свой номер. Разговаривать сейчас не было, ни времени, ни смысла, ни желания. Сократив расстояние между ними до нуля, Усянь сделал то, о чём так давно мечтал. Он провёл ладонью по груди ВанЦзи, которая напряглась от касания. И в этот момент именно в этом месте только для них время словно остановилось, и остались только они двое в этом мире.  
— Тебе нравится… Ты же хочешь бОльшего, Лань Чжань.  
Лёгкая усмешка слетела с губ Вэй Ина, но Лань её не заметил. Он лишь застонал, когда парень припал губами к его коже, которой только что касался кончиками пальцев.  
Немного отстранившись, Усянь посмотрел на своё творение, что расцветало алым цветком над областью сердца. Он сделает это тело своим, как и душу, что скрывается в нём. Снова и снова он стал касаться губами тела Лань Чжаня, оставляя на нём жадные поцелуи и укусы.  
Усянь незаметно для ВанЦзи начал подталкивать к постели, пока тот не запнулся о ручку чемодана и не упал на расправленную постель. Не дав Ланю опомниться, Усянь оседлал его бёдра и провёл ягодицами по изнывающему члену, запертому в тесных боксерах, на что ВанЦзи отозвался менее сдержанным стоном.  
— Я хочу его приласкать. Ты позволишь? — Проворковал Вэй, пробираясь ладонью в трусы Ланя, которые уже успел приспустить. И получив «мгм» в ответ, он развернулся, оказываясь спиной к любовнику прямо на его груди. Времени терять не хотелось ни секунды. Как только штаны с трусами Ланя оказались на уровне колен, Усянь восхищённо выдохнул. — Охренеть! Лань, как ты управляешься с таким агрегатом?! Он же… Ты его качаешь как бицуху? — Усянь склонился над членом ВанЦзи и с трепетом коснулся губами ярко алой головки, пальцами заскользил по стволу, ощущая каждую пульсирующую венку. От такого удовольствия он немного приподнялся, чтобы было удобнее. Но резко выгнулся, ощутив нечто влажное и горячее между собственными ягодицами.  
— Л-Лань… Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань, не надо, пожалуйста… Я не выдержу… — Но слова парня были проигнорированы.  
Он рухнул на Ланя, прогнувшись, словно мартовская кошка. С жадностью он вобрал в себя член. По размеру он был куда больше, чем представлял себе Усянь даже в самых развратных мечтах. Сложно было приноровиться к такому, но Вэю это удалось. С каждым разом было всё проще двигаться, хотя губы и онемели. Собственные стоны сбивали с ритма. Казалось, что Лань вошёл во вкус дела, он проникал языком в тело парня снова и снова. Усяня била дрожь не переставая. О таких ласках от ВанЦзи он и мечтать не мог. Пришлось выпустить член изо рта, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Голова кружилась, словно от сильнейшего похмелья, перестали ощущаться верх и низ, тело стало неповоротливым и одновременно тяжёлым и лёгким.  
— Лань Чжань… Как же мне хорошо… — Вэй Усянь прижался щекой к члену ВанЦзи и любовно потёрся о него, поцеловал у основания.  
Рукой он нащупал тот самый свой чемодан, о который Лань споткнулся и в верхнем кармане нашарил самое необходимое, что было всегда с собой с самого начала съёмок фильма. Трясущимися руками Усянь пытался открыть упаковку, но она не поддавалась. Пришлось рвать зубами. Он выудил свёрнутую в колечко резинку и ловким движением раскатал её по члену Лань Чжаня. Оставив маленький засос на внутренней стороне бедра, Усянь отстранился от ВанЦзи и открыл тюбик с лубрикантом. Лань пристально следил за каждым движением парня, словно тренер за своим подопечным.  
— Подожди немного. Нельзя сразу. — Усянь виновато закусил припухшую нижнюю губу.  
Он выдавил немного жидкости на ладонь и завёл руку себе за спину. Прохладная влага на чувствительном анусе заставила содрогнуться и напрячься парня всем телом. Лежать и смотреть ВанЦзи просто не смог. Лицо Усяня такое соблазнительное. И то, как он ласкает себя там прямо при нём просто непростительно провокационно. Лань встал на колени перед Усянем, возвысившись над ним, и толкнул в спину, отправляя лицом прямо в пуховые подушки. Каждое движение было уверенным и чётким. Лубрикант. Немного на пальцы. Приподнял бёдра и расставил немного ноги, чтобы было удобнее Усяню. Раздвинул ягодицы и ввёл палец. Главное — не торопясь.  
Усянь даже и охнуть не успел, пока не почувствовал проникновения в своё тело. Один палец не доставлял абсолютно никакого дискомфорта никогда, поэтому еле заметный дискомфорт почувствовался только тогда, когда в нём оказалось два пальца Ланя. А они были поболее пальцев самого Вэя. Но после пары фрикционных движений Усянь сам стал подаваться навстречу, прося три, словно добавки десерта. И добавив немного смазки, Ванцзи послушно ввёл третий палец. Усянь протяжно простонал в подушку. Лань уже начал вытаскивать пальцы, как Вэй схватил его за запястье и сам насадился на них, прогибаясь в спине. Не отпуская руку, он сам задвигался на пальцах ВанЦзи.  
— Как же я хочу тебя, господин Лань… Если через минуту твой член не окажется в моей заднице, изнасилую себя твоей рукой.  
ВанЦзи отнял руку у Усяня и отправил его обратно на подушки. Усянь уже сам приподнял бёдра над плоскостью кровати и призывно повилял задницей перед ним. Но через мгновение она оказалась в руках ВанЦзи, словно в тисках. Он улыбался в подушку так, что ещё чуть-чуть, и мышцы лица сведёт, а всё из-за чувства предвкушения. Головка члена коснулась растянутой дырочки. Лёгкий толчок… И головка уже внутри. Усянь уже готов был кончить только от одной мысли, что Лань проник в него головкой члена. Он терпеливо ждал продолжения. И не зря. Дальше больше. Ощущение заполненности составляло сейчас всё его естество. Усянь молился, чтобы Лань не останавливался, и при этом не разорвал мышцы своим членом, ведь он никогда даже не растягивал себя до такого размера самостоятельно. Но ВанЦзи был аккуратен, он двигался плавно и неторопясь, поступательно заполняя собой тело Усяня. Тот в свою очередь старался быть максимально расслабленным. И когда Лань полностью вошёл, он позволил своим мышцам сократиться, сдавливая член ВанЦзи в себе. Их стоны зазвучали в унисон. И как только Вэй взял себя в руки и расслабился, Лань снова задвигался в узком теле. Попривыкнув к ощущениям, Усянь стал подаваться навстречу сам.  
Воздух в комнате словно заполнился электрическим током. Ещё немного и начнёт сверкать. Жарко. Усянь через плечо посмотрел на вспотевшего Лань Чжаня, который сейчас трахал его зад с невозмутимым лицом. На такое можно было бы и обидеться… Но Вэя это заводило ещё больше. Именно такой Лань — его сексуальная мечта.  
ВанЦзи задвигался быстрее, хаотичнее, задевая простату Усяня каждый раз. Резкий толчок максимально глубокий и дрожь. Усянь почувствовал как задрожал ВанЦзи всем телом, кончая в него. Мысленно он выругался, что надел на Ланя презерватив. Как бы он хотел почувствовать это всё в себе без этой резинки.  
Вэй Усянь повёл бёдрами и соскользнул с плоти ВанЦзи. Он сел на пятую точку, оказавшись аккурат перед ещё не опавшим членом Ланя. Он скатал ненавистную резинку и кинул куда-то на ковёр. Сейчас его не заботило, что будет потом. Он любовно обнял Лань ВанЦзи за бёдра и засосал головку, на которой осталась белёсая жидкость. Лань слегка подался навстречу. Усянь с мысленной улыбкой позволил сделать желаемое, подталкивая руками ВанЦзи снова и снова навстречу себе. Член очень быстро вернулся в ту же силу, что и пятью минутами раньше. Усянь отстранился.  
— Лань Чжань, ты давно занимался сексом? — В шутку спросил Вэй. И никак не ожидал в ответ мгновенно и искренне: «Ни разу». Он тут же подскочил. — Ты, правда, ни разу ни с кем не трахался? — Глаза его стали огромными от удивления. — А целовался хоть?  
— Никогда ни с кем. С тобой в первый раз.  
— Охренеть… Лань Чжань, я фанатею от твоей выдержки. — Выдохнул Усянь. Он обнял за шею своего прекрасного «рыцаря», целуя его. — Ты сейчас пьян? — И кивок в ответ.  
Смеясь, он утянул Лань ВанЦзи за собой, накрывая с головой одеялом их обоих.

Ночь была долгой и развратной. Но… Возникла одна проблема, о которой Вэй Ин благополучно позаботился.

С утра, как по будильнику Лань Чжань проснулся, но не в своём номере. Его кто-то обнимал. Всё тело болело так, словно били ногами везде абсолютно, особенно в область паха. Но надо было сохранять спокойствие.  
Он осмотрел комнату. На тумбочке стоял какой-то тюбик со странным названием и надписью лубрикант. Что это вообще такое. Странное название для мази. Вещи разбросаны везде… ВанЦзи попытался понять, что надето на нём, и с ужасом осознал, что абсолютно голый.  
Дальше он наткнулся взглядом на макушку парня. Тот спал, обнимая Ланя. Мысленно он прощупал прижимающееся тело, как и своё ранее. Голый тоже. Паника. К горлу поднимался немой крик. Он попытался выбраться из постели, но обнаружил, что рука прикована к постели наручниками. Он подёргал руку, но высвободить её не получилось.  
— Лань Чжань, дай поспать. Ты вытрахал из меня все силы… — Усянь, не разлипая глаз, потёрся носом о шею, поцеловал её и провалился обратно в сон.  
В голове Ланя произошёл Eror 404.  
Он?  
Что он сделал?  
С кем?  
Как?  
Когда?  
Он хотел разбудить парня, спящего на своей груди, но при этом что-то ему не давало. Сколько он не силился вспомнить ночное происшествие, он не мог. Только после некоторых раздумий он смог понять с кем он сейчас в постели. Боль в теле он попытался связать с услышанными словами.  
«…Что? Я лишился девственности? Как же больно, оказывается, всё это. Но… Почему с Вэй Ином? Как это произошло?..» — За этими раздумьями пролетело больше часа. Но когда вопросы стали глупыми, а ответы перестали находиться, он завертелся как уж на сковороде, пытаясь разбудить врага-любовника.  
— Да что ж ты такой беспокойный… Хотя было предсказуемо. — Сонный Усянь попытался занять вертикальное положение. Он почесал шею, широко зевая, и посмотрел на ВанЦзи. Фокус настроился не сразу. — Да что ты смотришь на меня как на врага народа? Это я сейчас так смотреть должен. Посмотри, что ты сделал с моей задницей… — Усянь приподнялся, чтобы продемонстрировать, но ВанЦзи зажмурился и отвернулся, словно ему показывали труп недельной давности. — Ой, та ладно тебе, девственник несчастный. Хотя… Поздравляю, теперь нет.  
— Ты изнасиловал меня?!  
У Вэй Усяня от такого обвинения брови изогнулись в ироничном удивлении.  
— Значит, я тебя изнасиловал? Так тебе, всё же, показать?  
Он, было, собрался встать, но ВанЦзи уже скривился и отвернулся.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты так ко мне относишься. Ты постоянно меня избегаешь и рычишь как собака. Я боюсь собак, знаешь ли…  
— А как мне относиться к тому, кто меня терпеть не может? — Пробурчал Лань Чжань, натягивая одеяло свободной рукой.  
— Что? Кто тебя ненавидит? — Искренне охренел Усянь.  
— Я слышал тот твой разговор по телефону в туалете в ресторане. — ВанЦзи сверлил взглядом голого Усяня.  
Вэй Усянь завис, силясь вспомнить события той давности. Его лоб то прорезали морщины, то разглаживались, будто именно они заставляли шевелиться мозги… Хотя шевелились только брови.  
— Ааа… Ахахахаха! ТОТ разговор… Ну ты, блин, и дурак. — Рассмеялся Усянь, но тут же осёкся. — Или я дебил. Я тогда сказал это специально. Я не хотел, чтобы одна девушка забрала тебя у меня.  
— Что?  
— Сейчас, погоди… — Вэй Усянь встал на четвереньки и начал рыскать где-то за гранью видимости ВанЦзи, сверкая голой красной задницей перед ним. Глаза того готовы вылезти из орбит. Он поспешил отвернуться, но кончики ушей горели, словно маков цвет.  
— Ой, ВанЦзи, теперь я и твои глазки девственности лишил? — Мило улыбнулся Усянь, возвращаясь обратно с телефоном.  
Он что-то быстро нашёл в нём и придвинулся поближе. Лань попытался принять сидячее положение, чтобы посмотреть, что делал там, в телефоне Усянь. Когда заглянул в экран, то увидел, что Вэй Ин делал вызов кому-то.  
— Ты что делаешь? Зачем? Что ты удумал? — Лань попытался отобрать телефон, но трубку на том конце взяли. Это оказалась видео связь.  
— Сестрёнка, привееет! — Помахал в камеру Усянь, пытаясь поймать в кадр спутника.  
Девушка присмотрелась в экран и завизжала. Камера с шумом завалилась, и парни могли лицезреть себя в отражении зеркального потолка пока на фоне визжала смутно знакомая девушка.  
— Я знаю её, Вэй Ин? — Тихо, практически шёпотом спросил Усяня Лань Чжань.  
— Ну, она с нами снималась. — Улыбнулся Вэй, закивав головой.  
Через пару минут криков, визгов и бессвязных матных речей девушка снова взяла в руки телефон и посмотрела в экран.  
«А-Сянь, объясни мне это всё, мать твою! Ты врал мне?! Что у вас там? Вы голые?!» — Девушка была готова залезть в камеру.  
— Прости, сестрёнка, у меня на него тоже были виды. Я не мог позволить тебе увести у меня этого бога. Да, мы голые. Он показывал мне свою божественную силу всю ночь. — Усянь стал опускать камеру всё ниже, показывая своё обнажённое тело. Лань в последний момент успел закрыть срамную часть тела Усяня. Тот же повернулся к ВанЦзи и стал стягивать одеяло с него самого, показывая яркий засос на груди. — Сестрёнка, я его пометил, так что теперь он мой мужчина!  
Лань Чжань только заметил этот засос, он поспешил его прикрыть одеялом.  
— Мы с ним любим друг друга. — Усянь быстро клюнул в щеку Ланя. — И смотри, если кому разболтаешь об этом, то ты труп. И ничего больше не узнаешь от меня про нас с Лань Чжанем. Пока… — Усянь помахал рукой и сбросил вызов.  
— Что? Когда я сказал, что люблю тебя? И с чего ты взял, что мы будем вместе? — Нахмурился ВанЦзи. — Я не помню ничего со вчерашнего вечера после того, как выпил вино из того бокала. Я был пьян.  
— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань… — Покачал головой Вэй. — Даже по пьяни люди не делают этого ТАК. И когда ты целовал меня на съёмках, тогда целовались не наши персонажи… И ты не был пьян. Тот твой поцелуй предназначался лично мне. В этом я убедился этой ночью. Если бы ты просто был возбуждён, тебя хватило бы только на один раз. И ты сделал раз… А потом ещё пять. Но презерватив был один. Ты представляешь, где всё осталось? И если бы я не был уверен в твоих чувствах, думаешь, позволил бы кончить в себя? Хотя, если честно, если бы не чувства, я б тебя с таким добром к своей заднице вообще не подпустил. — Усянь нахмурился и отвернулся, собрался было встать, чтобы одеться, но Лань поймал его за руку. Потянул его на себя. Вэй Усянь позволил себя привлечь. Он посмотрел сверху вниз на Ланя, закусив губу.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, тут я совсем ничего не помню… — Лань показал на свою голову. — Но тут что-то ёкает. — ВанЦзи положил ладонь Усяня себе на грудь, где быстро стучало сердце. — И… Тут всё кричит. — Он стянул одеяло с себя, показывая своё возбуждение. — Оно… Это всё появилось, когда я увидел тебя… Голым… И… Твою… Кхм… — Лань отвёл взгляд. Уши его снова покраснели.  
Усянь улыбнулся тепло и искренне, обнимая своего невинного секс-гиганта.  
— Тогда идём в душ вместе. Продолжим твоё лечение застоя семени.  
— Не могу, ты приковал меня… — ВанЦзи подёргал рукой.  
— Блин, я забыл! Прости. — Усянь взял ключ с тумбочки и открыл замок. — Теперь идём.  
— А зачем тебе с собой наручники вообще?  
— Ну… Потом узнаешь. — Вэй Ин подмигнул Лань Чжаню и поспешил в сторону ванной, сверкая голым задом. — До сих пор не могу поверить, как почти в тридцать можно было быть девственником…


End file.
